Give Your Heart a Break
by Quinntana Fantasy
Summary: Santana do something they thought they would never would at a sleepover. Will this start something new, or will it lead to the destruction of them both? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This a new story that i'm starting, sorta just going to see how this plays out, so tell me what you think! Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>The Glee girls were having a sleep over. Well at lest Sugar, Brittany, Santana and Rachel were. They were all giggling on Santana's bedroom floor where shot glasses and red bulls were littered around the room. Santana's parents were never home and this is exactly why it was decided they would all have a little fun. For the past hour they had played a very erotic round of Would You Rather, but after while the fun had run out.<p>

"I'm bored, what else can we do?" Asked Sugar.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Santana said while her face was planted in a pillow in front of her.

"Spin the Bottle!" Brittany shouted. All the other girls cheered at this suggestion. Santana went to her desk and picked up an old Coke bottled and brought it back to the floor.

"Ok who goes first?" she asked.

"You go, since you're holding the bottle." Rachel exclaimed. Santana smiled at Rachel and spun the bottle. It landed on Brittany. This was not a very big deal with them, since they had experimented together in their sophomore year. Once the cat calling was done, Santana handed the bottle to Brittany to go. Brittany landed on Sugar, but Sugar tightened up.

"Guys I've never kissed a girl."

"It's ok it's not really a big deal, and Britt-Britt will walk you through it." Sugar nodded as Brittany close to her, but when Brittany grabbed her face Sugar pushed her back.

"I don't want you two watching." She said pointing to Santana and Rachel.

"What are we suppose to do Sugar?" Rachel asked Sugar rolling her eyes.

"You two go make out over there and leave me alone." Sugar said almost falling over. Santana and Rachel looked over at each other. Were they actually going to do this? There always had been a little sexual tension between them, but would this change anything, and did they want it to. Not really thinking they both went to the other side of Santana's bed and sat facing one another. They both just stared into each other's eyes for a bit and they communicated through the flicker of moment of their irises.

"Do you want to do this?" Santana asked Rachel. Rachel didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. Santana moved to Rachel's face but didn't kiss her. She just giggled and so did Rachel. They both were laughing at the ironic place they were in. Two years ago Santana wouldn't even look Rachel in the eye, unless she was throwing a slushy in her face. Both of their foreheads touched as Santana's arms wrapped around Rachel to draw her in. Their lips met, but only for a second, as their buzz from the alcohol. They both smiled and Santana moved her head a bit to laugh. Rachel's hands suddenly appeared and grabbed Santana's face back to hers. Santana looked into Rachel's eyes looking confused, but when she saw those amber eyes, she saw it. The look was the one that you never notice but your friends do on someone who loves you. The look where the eyes tell you that they want to be with you, if you would just notice them. Rachel was the one who brought their lips together and fireworks went off. Their soft lips met each other and molded into one as their drunken stupor made them do things they would never do in public. After awhile they both stopped as they felt a pair of eyes watching them. Brittany and Sugar must have ended as now both of them were watching Santana and Rachel from the bed and snickering.

"Fuck off Britt." Santana said trying to push her best friend out of the way.

"Sugar and I are tired, and we won't be able to sleep if you guys are moaning and gasping". Brittany whined.

"Fine you and Sugar can take the bed. Rachel and I will sleep on the mattress on the floor, and we promise no sweet lady kisses." Once everyone was settled Santana got into bed next to Rachel.

"Hey."

"Hey." Both of them didn't say anything more than that as they fell asleep holding each other's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys meant a lot. I'll try to update sooner once my finals are over. Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

After what happened over the weekend, Rachel and I tried to avoid eye contact as long as possible at school. It wasn't that we didn't like each other or something; it was just that we had moved our friendship to a new level and we didn't exactly know what to do with it. Sure for most people just kissing a friend drunk at a party is no big deal, but Rachel and I always had an attraction to each, we just never really talked about it. After about a week Rachel and I started talking regularly in Glee, and in the hallways and we sorta just pretended like that night didn't happen. And it was all-good until she came to my house after Glee practice one day. Mr. Shue had assigned us partners for our Female pop singers week. So Rachel as partners went back to my house to pick our song and practice.

"How about Lady Gaga?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, we already did a whole week dedicated to her, why not someone else."

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Hell no, lets not relive the Climb."

"Right. Umm.. What about Demi Lovato?"

"That actually works since she came out with that new album. Which song were you're thinking of?"

"What about Give Your Heart a Break." Rachel said while her eyes darted to the floor.

"That sounds good, but do you mind playing it for me?" Rachel quickly turned back to the computer and typed the name into the search engine. Once it started to play I listened to the lyrics. _When you realize baby, I'm not like the rest. Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break. If you just take my hand there's no turning back now. When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one. _Though the song was really good, the lyrics sounded like a love note. And why would Rachel want to do this song with me? Maybe she wanted to sing to Finn or something, or does she like me? Santana shut up, Rachel does not like you, you just hooked up last week, and this doesn't mean anything.

"Yeah that sounds good, so do want to run through it once?"

"Sure." Rachel said smiling. We practiced it a couple times, and our voices fit so perfectly together. There were a couple moments where I felt like Rachel was singing the lyrics to me, but I wasn't sure, and the more we practiced the more she kept eye contact with me, and the more nervous I became. After about our 5th time practicing I blurted out.

"Did you like the kiss?" Rachel just stared at me for a moment. What the Fuck Santana why would you say that, you're so awkward!

"Yeah I did." Rachel's voice knocked me out of my own ramble. "I really did like it" she repeated. We just sat there looking into each other's eyes. The pressure became too much at one point and I caved.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah." She put her head down for a couple seconds and I could tell that she was thinking if this was a good idea or not.

"Yeah I'll do it again." Rachel said as she looked up at me. My heart jumped, my body immediately set on fire as the anticipation grew within me. Rachel got closer to me and I put my arms around her neck to bring her closer. We put our heads together as we did the first time a stayed there for a moment. It was hard actually kissing her, because we knew though we enjoyed it when it was happening it was after when it became awkward. I pecked her lips softly and she giggled. I smiled and looked at her for a second. She smiled back and nodded her head. I pressed my lips to hers and she grabbed them in-between hers. Our lips then began to move into motion with each other. She grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer to her. As my arms went down to her waist I heard her breath quicken. I began to lift the hem of her shirt, but then she broke us apart.

"Sorry, I'm not ready." Crap I feel horrible now!

"No no, I'm sorry I pushed to much I never meant"

"Santana stop stumbling around, it's fine. Just I think we should just take it slow." She said looking up at me. I suddenly got really nervous, like I was going to lose her or something. Then she grabbed both of hands with hers and my heart fell. The warmth that was coming from her hands into mine, it felt, it felt safe. All was lost when her phone went off; she looked at it quickly then picked it up. She began talking to what seem to be one of her father's whilst holding my hand.

"Ok dad I'll come home. No I'm fine. Yes I will don't worry." She then hung up the phone and looked back at me.

"I have to go, my dad made some vegan salmon and wants me to try it. Oh and he said that he would love if you came over to dinner one night, would that be ok?"

"Of course, I'd love to meet your parents, not so excited about hamster food though."

"How dare you, vegan food is healthy!" Rachel said while hitting my arm.

"Well I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Right, I'll walk you out." I lead Rachel to the front door of my empty house, and watched as she got into her car and drove off. What am I doing?


End file.
